Her Name Is Alice
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: Alice wandered to far from home.


"Alice, why not go outside? Its nice out!"

"Yes, mother." The young lady nodded, letting her fingers stop dancing over the keyboard as the soothing melody went silent. **Alice**, a beautiful young girl, who had flowing blond hair and bright green eyes, she decided to sit down in the back. Taking in the suns kisses as she felt a soft breeze caress her face, hearing a playful tune reach her ears that was carried in the air. It looks like that's why her mother sent her out, just so she can make a move on the instrument. **Alice**, a composer who loved to let her fingers linger on anything that can play a tune.

Alice glanced across the wide, open field that she called her back yard. Seeing a small white rabbit stare at her with big pink eyes. **Alice**, a good hearted, girl who loved animals dearly. She decided to go up to it, setting away from her chair as she tried to near the alarmed creature. Only for it to dart away from her, going into the thick underbrush called the woods. **Alice**, a quirky lively girl that was full of curiosity, everything just seemed to boggle her mind.

"You silly rabbit. I'm not going to hurt you." She told it as it rushed away from her, making her peering at the crowded trees. She never went in there, she was never aloud to and she was very skeptical on where the rabbit seek sanctuary in there. With that, she went far from her estate, far from her loving mother, and far from the sun's reach. She was almost surrounded in darkness, with only the trees giving her company. That's where she found it, the little rabbit poised and alert.

Sitting so still that it almost looked like a doll. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked it gently, only to hear a loud rip echo in the forest. Her yelp, joined in as she looked down to see a great gash in her dress. **Alice**, a woman that loved to be adorned in dresses, were the blue ones. She let out a soft sigh, as she shook her head in pity, this was her favorite.

Well, never mind that! She had a rabbit to follow! She looked up in haste, only to see the shy critter dart into the safety of a rabbit hole. Alice let out a huff as she went up to the dark hole in the earth, reaching her hand into the depths, not even worrying that a hungry snake could strike from underneath and latch onto her hand. Clamping down on it as it sent deadly toxic into her blood streams. She never expected it, not even wondering about the loud snap that broke the silence of the forest.

** Alice**, the curious fellow, could only focus on one suspicious thing at a time, though she was curious on whoever made that noise. The only thing that truly boggled her mind was of the rabbits mysterious hiding place, trying to coax it out of its solitude. Seeing that it did not reach her demands, she sat up, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Stupid rabbit, why do you have to be so stubborn!" She whined childishly, knowing she usually got whatever she wanted, and this was the first she got refused. Though as soon as she muttered those words under her breath she instantly felt pain and darkness sweeping over her. Sending her to sleep.

"Your the stupid one." A man cackled, having a mischievous grin across his lips.

"Very so, but a cute one." A second one commented, gripping the weapon he had used to cast down on her skull. A shovel, and he was grinning as big as his twin brother.

"Shifty, want me to shoot her? Her mother won't be as lonely." The first one chuckled, his long green hair concealing more of what his mask could not. Meaning his word, he simply aimed the pistol that was used to murder her smiling mother. "Why keep her waiting?' He questioned as he moved his striped scarf from harms way.

"Lifty, this one was quiet." Shifty reminded, his fadora hiding away his mocking green eyes, only showing a playful smirk as he dropped the shovel to the ground. "Why not take poor Alice to our Wonderland?" He suggested to his look alike, handing a large sack of stolen goods to his brother.

"What was I thinking!" Lifty gasped, quickly hiding his gun away as he took the sack into his hands, hoisting it over his shoulder. "She'll miss all the fun!" He chuckled darkly, his grin still pasted on his face.

"Well, lets not keep her waiting!" Shifty mentioned gleefully as he swept the similar looking scarf of his brother over his shoulder, bending down to cradle her in his arms. He had to admit, she felt as light as a feather, and she looked so relaxed and innocent in her sleep. It made him smile just for her to be in his arms, even if she was aware of it or not. "Were going to have so much fun, aren't we Lifty?" He purred softly, turning to smirk at his twin, as his brother did the same.

With that, the smuggler twins raced off into the underbrush, going deeper into the heart of it. Taking the merchandise they had stolen and the young blond girls life had been taken. **Alice** always dreamed of going to Wonderland. **Alice** was not going to wake in one.


End file.
